World in Pieces
World in Pieces is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Cuddles * Flippy * Lumpy (uncredited) Appearances * Every other main character, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom Plot The episode revolves in a world made entirely of Lego. Handy, with hands, and Mole are shown building a tower out of blocks. Just as Handy grabs a block, a gigantic hand pulls it away from him, along with his arms. The structure collapses and Handy is crushed by a pile of blocks. Then Mole splatters into a heap of little red cubes. Cuddles and Toothy share a conversation at the other end of the street. Mole's head rolls toward Toothy, much to his shock. Before he could tell Cuddles, however, the giant hand pulls his head off. Cuddles witnesses his friend's demise and rushes off to warn everyone. It isn't long before crowds of Lego tree friends flee for shelter. The hand takes Nutty's lollipop, which Nutty tries to take back, only to lose an arm. In a Lego building, everyone wonders what to do about the crisis. Sniffles explains that the giant hand is a mystical force that must be studied. Disco Bear hits on Petunia in the crowd. The hand suddenly breaks open the building and lifts the two into the air. They shortly return, but having switched heads, horrifying the crowd. Flippy shoves Sniffles aside, saying there needs to be a more drastic measure. Upon building a tank, Flippy hops inside, along with Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. As they spot the hand trying to take Russell's treasure chest, they open fire, blowing Russell apart due to bad aim. Flippy flips out and fires in all directions. Instead of hitting the hand, the projectiles blow Giggles, Mime, Flaky, Lifty and Shifty to pieces. The hand rebuilds the victims with their body parts mashed together with various pieces. Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom vomit from the sight of this. Flippy flips out, bursts the tank apart, and tosses the pieces at the hand. It is pierced several times and disappears, leaving some sort of red substance (blood) on the ground. Sniffles decides to examine it while the survivors think of an alternate plan. A bunch of fighter planes wound up being built. Several brave pilots soar through the air and encounter the hand with Cub in its grasp. Pop fires at the hand, then attempts to land Cub in his plane. Unfortunately, Cub gets shredded by the propeller, causing Pop's plane to crash. Cuddles is soon the only pilot left. Thankfully, Splendid swoops in. But then they realize Splendid is being controlled by a second hand. Splendid tries to wriggle free and accidentally knocks Cuddles out of his plane. Cuddles ends up splattering into little pieces. Before Sniffles could react, Flippy twists his head all the way around, essentially snapping his neck. It is revealed that the giant hands belong to Lumpy, who is playing with a HTF Lego set. He unwittingly picks up a Lego version of himself and stares at it. Deaths # Handy is crushed by a pile of blocks. # Mole splatters. # Toothy is decapitated. # Russell, Giggles, Mime, Flaky, Lifty and Shifty are blown apart by Flippy. # Cub is shredded by a plane propeller. # Pop crashes his plane. # Cuddles splatters. # Sniffles' neck is snapped by Flippy. Injuries # Handy (before death) loses his arms, looking like his trademark self. # Nutty's left arm is yanked off. # Disco Bear and Petunia swap heads. # Lumpy's hand is pierced by Lego pieces from Flippy's tank. Trivia * This special is a parody of The Lego Movie, much like The Simpsons episode "A Brick Like Me". * Despite being made of Lego, bones can be seen when characters' body parts are removed. Also, little red blocks take the place of blood (except Lumpy, who had actual blood). * All the main canon characters appear in this episode. Lammy, Mr. Pickles and Cro-Marmot only made cameos. * Cro-Marmot briefly appears as one of the blocks Handy and Mole used to make the tower. Unlike the others, he is basically a block with his normal body drawn on it. * The title is made of Lego blocks. Gallery Legotreefriends.png|Character models: Toothy with head being pulled off, Cuddles and Giggles watching in shock Legotreefriends2.png|Character models: Handy with hands cut off, Flippy about to flip out, Lammy with Mr. Pickles Legotreefriends3.png|Character models: Nutty from the rear, looking to the side at Sniffles and Flaky Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular